Victims Shame
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry is in a loving relationsip with Draco Malfoy, what could break that happiness and tear the two apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I didn't get them when I blew out the candles on my birthday cake in November so I doubt I will now.**

**This story is SLASH and MPREG, if you don't like neither of them then this story is not for you. If you are a flamer, come here so I can put ya fire out, you are annoying as you roll around on the floor. When you have been doubted dust yourself off and exit stage left. Preferably down a hole somewhere.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.**

**This has not been beta read yet.**

**This fic has been with me since I first started writing Harry Potter slash stories, so that around two years, hope you all like it.**

**Victims Shame**

**Chapter one: Prologue**

Harry's fifth year was a very exciting year for the fifteen-year-old wizard, and that was even before the school year had even started. Harry and the rest of the golden trio had found out that the Malfoy Family were not the evil family they made themselves out to be. They were actually soy's for the light, like their potions master Severus Snape. It had taken a few talks but the golden trio and Draco had made their peace and became friends.

Their friendship was a dangerous one as things with Voldemort had become so bad that there were spies for the Dark Wizard almost everywhere, especially among the students. So Lucius had gone to Voldemort with a plan saying that his son would try and befriend the golden trio. Voldemort had thought that it was a wonderful idea and that they could try and turn the Boy-Who-Lived, so he had allowed the friendship to happen. Dumbledore had told Harry that they were giving Draco some information that could be sent in letter form to his father so it could be given to the Dark Lord so that he would believe that the young blond as well as the older one was loyal to him.

Draco had been their friend since the summer for real but to Voldemort he had been their friend since January. Pretending that he was a light wizard while gathering information for Voldemort. He had been part of the DA and had helped teach some of the group alongside Harry, because he had a lot of knowledge of how dark wizards worked because of what he had to pretend to do. He had also gone with them to the Ministry of Magic. He had been a lot help to the younger brunette as he grieved for his fallen godfather Sirius Black.

Harry's sixth year started with an attack on the Hogwarts Express, thankfully Dumbledore had an early warning of the attack thanks to Lucius. He had teachers, Auror's and Order members on board with the students to help protect them. The DA had also helped the adults in the short-lived battle, as the number of Death Eaters was not that large. The ferocity and number of light wizards that had been there to fight had soon defeated them. The following months till December wee quiet as Voldemort was nursing his wounds from the failed attack.

During a Hogsmeade weekend, just before Christmas, Harry had been kidnapped but Voldemort's Death Eater's. He had been tortured for almost a week until he had decided to show Harry how truly evil he was. Voldemort had taken hostage a muggle family. He had the parents shackled to the wall; their seven-year-old daughter was made to stand among a group of death eaters that was to torture her. Her parents begged and pleaded for them to let their baby go.

When the first Cruciatus curse hit the innocent little girl, Harry had felt his magic well up inside of him. His magic released it self into the gathering and stunned the death eaters and broke the magical bonds that had held the little girls parents and his own to break. Moving quickly as he could with the injuries he had received other the six days, he gathered the magic inside and around him and gathered it in his hand, a moment later the pure white ball of magic hurtled towards and hit Voldemort. He didn't have time to scream as he disintegrated into dust, which sparkled into nothing a second after it had settled onto the ground.

The family had been healed and oblivated and then taken back to their home, where they were made to believe they had been on a holiday. Harry had been exhausted physically, mentally and magically. Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea for Harry to recover away from Hogwarts, so he had decided to allow Harry. Ron, Hermione and Draco the use of his seaside cottage for a month or two. So that Harry could recover with his closest friends around him.

It was during this time away from the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts that Harry and Draco's relationship changed. They started to go out with one another alone, walking along the beach, where they shared their first kiss. It was February when they went back to school. Dumbledore threw a party to celebrate Harry's return to Hogwarts, as well as the defeat of Voldemort, because he could not attend the ones straight after Voldemort's defeat as he was in the hospital wing recovering.

The truth of the Malfoy family and professor Snape came out for the world to see and hear of their brave deeds. Harry was awarded the Order of Merlin First Class, as well as the Malfoy's and Snape for their part in the war. Life was quiet and peaceful now that Voldemort was destroyed and his Death Eater's were in Azkaban under lock and key as well as the Dementors.

**Well there you go a little prologue to a small story I started two years ago. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This story is slash and mpreg, don't like it, don't read it. **

**Here is the second chapter, sorry that it took so long to get done. My muse has come back over the last few weeks and that has helped me a lot in getting things written and done.**

**Any mistakes please tell me.**

* * *

**Victims Shame**

**Chapter Two**

Harry woke up and smiled, warm and protective arms surrounded him. He turned around in there grasp only to have a wave of nausea hit him. It was the eleventh time it had happened since he had been welcomed into the Malfoy ancestral home. He scooted and wriggled around making sure not to wake Draco and to keep hold of what ever was in his stomach that was trying to leave. He managed it and rushed out of the bed and into the on suite bathroom.

Harry worshiped the porcelain bowl for almost half an hour, until all he was doing was dry heaving. He was just thankful that he hadn't woken Draco up with the noise, he didn't want to worry the younger blond with what he thought was a persistent stomach bug and nothing more. He got up from the cold tiled bathroom floor and started to run himself a bath. An hour later he was still relaxing in the bath where the water was charmed to stay at the right temperature.

The door opened and Draco walked in, he smiled when he saw Harry relaxing in the bathtub. "And how long have you been in there for?" he asked with a grin, knowing that Harry loved to relax in the bath for hours and that sometimes it was hard to get him to come out, no mater how long he had been in it.

Harry smiled back as Draco walked over and planted a heated kiss on his lips. "About an hour. I felt like I deserved a nice long soak." He replied, "I like being a prune." He laughed as he held up his hands and showed Draco how wrinkled his fingers had become.

"I'll leave you to you indulgence since it is your birthday." He said softly as he went about his morning absolutions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party that the Malfoy's had kindly thrown for Harry was in full swing. Harry was sitting next to Draco as the young birthday wizard watched his two best friends Hermione and Ron dance together. They heard a yelp and watched at the once bushy haired, now tamed, witch limped slightly over to them both, an apologetic Ron following.

"Trod on my foot again. Honestly I think I may have to invest in some steel capped boots at this rate." She said as she sat down next to Harry.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." Ron apologised to his girlfriend once again.

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the check. "I know Ron, you could do with some dance lessons though."

Ron went beat red as Harry and Draco gave a slight chuckle at the uncomfortable red head. "Well young lady. May I have a dance with you." Draco said as he stood up and bowed low in front of her with a hand reaching out for her to take.

"I would be delighted." Hermione said taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor and the two started to dance.

"Maybe I'll ask Draco to teach me." Ron murmured to himself. "And why aren't you dancing Harry, it is your birthday." He asked his best friend.

Harry smiled and said softly, "I feel a little tired at the moment."

"You alright?"

"Yes Ron I'm fine, just tired, haven't been getting much sleep." He answered as he stood up to go to the bathroom.

He was almost out of the door to the massive ballroom when he was hit by a dizzy spell. He fell to his knees, taking deep breaths as he knelt there. Draco, Ron and Hermione were all running towards him, the other guests at the party were staring at the fallen Boy-Who-Won.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked his lover as he knelt at the raven-haired young mans side.

"Just a little dizzy, that's all Draco. Noting to worry about." He answered with a smile as he stood up and promptly fell back down again.

"Ron go tell my father to call the Healer, I'm going to take Harry to out room." Draco said as he picked a protesting Harry up.

it was a little while later that the Healer came out of the bedroom and into the hallway where Draco, Hermione, Ron and Mr & Mrs Malfoy were waiting after the Healer had examined Harry within his room.

"Well Young Mr Malfoy, I would like to say congratulations. Harry is three and a half months pregnant." Healer Morris told them all.

"Pregnant. Wow. Hey dad your gonna be a grandpa." Draco teased his father.

Lucius in good humour smiled and said "I'm to young for that."

"Mr Potter will be due in around mid January. He will need plenty of rest. And will need to be kept stress free, as male pregnancies rely on their father's magic to keep going, and when a wizard is stressed they tend to use their magic to alleviate the problems caused by it." The Healer warned the family. "A male pregnancies is pure magic, so please keep him happy. He knows that he is pregnant and is a little worried about peoples reaction to it. So go in there and alleviate those concerns and then let him rest for a while. I will be in contact soon about further appointments he will need to see how things are going."

"Thank you Healer Morris, I shall escort you to the Floo Room. Draco go and give Harry our congratulations and that we shall be back in a little while to see him. We will also tell the party guest that Harry is not well and needs some rest so they will go home, the Weasley's and Hermione are permitted to stay the night as long as they get permission from their parents." Lucius said softly to his son, giving a rare public show of emotion.

"I will dad." Draco said as he went and joined Harry in the bedroom and his parents went to take the healer to the Floo and tell the guest that Harry had fallen ill.

* * *

**Read and review and tell me what you all think. And sorry once again for taking so long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for taking so long, this has been sitting on my laptop for ages.**

Chapter Three

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron were in a compartment on their own as the Hogwarts Express made its way to their last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The four had spent most of their holiday at Malfoy Manor, Ron and Hermione wanted to spend time with Harry since they found out about his pregnancy, they wanted to make sure that their best frond was happy and stress free, and they knew they had to keep things quiet for a while, as the media, when they got hold of the story would make the youngest of the group, stressed.

"You excited Harry?" Hermione asked as she put away Hogwarts a History, which she was rereading once again, she always reread books as there was always something that was missed the first one hundred times going through a book, well that was Hermione excuse for rereading it.

Harry smiled up at her and replied with his own question, "Excited about which thing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "about our last year at Hogwarts?"

Harry, Ron and Draco chuckled as Harry answered, "of course, though I am excited about the other as well," Harry gently rubbed his stomach, which showed a very slight curve now, he was now fourth months pregnant.

"So am I about the last thing," Draco smiled over at Harry, as he then pulled the younger wizard to his side, placing a hand on his stomach as well.

XxX

Outside, looking trough the small window, just enough so he could see through was another watching the group of friends. His jealous eyes looking towards Draco Malfoy, wishing he could burst in there and rip the blonds hand off of his body, for touching what was his.

"Soon Harry, soon, you will be mine, and Draco Malfoy will be nothing but a distant and unpleasant memory." He whispered softly as he gave one last longing look to the one who held his heart and went and found his friends.

XxX

Harry shivered and looked around himself, a bad feeling rushing through him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked, concerned as he saw the pensive look upon his lovers face.

"I don't know, I just feel as though there is something bad out there again," he said sadly, hoping that his feelings were wrong, and were nothing more than his over active imagination.

"We'll keep an eye out for anything Harry, you know we will, nothing will happen, not this time." Hermione tried her best to reassure her friend.

Harry smiled at her, "thank you."

XxXxXxXxXxX

The sorting was over and everyone was on their way to bed, Harry and Draco kissed one another goodnight and went their separate ways, Draco to the Slytherin head boy rooms, and Harry to the Gryffindor dorms. Harry walked up the stairs, with Ron as they headed into the common room. They went straight to Ron's rooms, as all seventh years were given their own room.

"Another year at Hogwarts," Ron said as he sat down on his bed, while Harry went over to the chair that sat next to the desk.

"I know, it seams like it was only yesterday that we were riding the train to Hogwarts." Harry reminisced.

Minuets later the door to the room opened and three other boys walked into the room. They all sat around the room, transfiguring chairs, or Dean, who transfigured a beanbag.

"Can you believe that it is our last year?" Dean said as sunk into the garishly colored beanbag he had transfigured.

"I know, just saying that to Harry, like it was only yesterday," Ron smiled at his friends.

The group of five friends talked for the a while longer, until it was almost three in the morning, when they decided that it would be a good idea to get some sleep, as there were lessons in the morning.

XxX

He walked into his loves room, think briefly on how it will be decorated as the year went by. He watched as Harry slept oblivious as to who was in his room.

"Don't worry Harry, you will soon be mine, there will be nothing that can stop me and you becoming one, we belong together, you and I." He whispered as he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry frowned in his sleep mumbled a name so low that his watcher could not hear it, and rolled over.

"Soon my love, soon." He said one last time as he then left the room and went to his own.

* * *

**What do you all think? Please read and review and tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter, just playing with them for a little while.**

**Sorry for taking so long to get this up. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Harry was now five months pregnant, it was the first week of October, and the weather had started to go cold. Harry was walking along one of the corridors that led to the Grand Staircase, he was heading back to the Gryffindor Common room, he had just been with Draco for most of the day, and as it was almost curfew, Harry was making his way back to the dorm. He had told Draco not to go with him, as he would have been out after curfew, making his way back to the Slytherins Head Boy's room.

Harry was almost there when a bright red light hit him in the back, within seconds Harry lay on the floor unconscious.

XxX

He followed his love as he left the Slytherin area of Hogwarts, Harry was walking slowly, a smile on his face, a smile that he knew was put on his loves face by Draco Malfoy.

He noticed that he was getting closer to the Grand Staircase, which led to Gryffindor. He pulled out his wand and sent a stunner to his love, knowing that it maybe the only time that he would be able to get some alone time with him.

Harry fell unconscious to the floor. He rushed over and picked him up in his arms, thinking quickly he rushed to one of the old classrooms that were no longer used. He walked in, and transfigured some of the old table and chairs, to make to place look comfy, he laid his precious burden on to the bed, that had newly transfigure black silk sheets.

He sat down next to him and brushed the strands of dark hair out of Harry's face. "You are mine now," he smiled down at him, as he conjured ropes to tie Harry down and banished his clothes, he then said softly, "Rennervate."

"Hello Harry," he smiled down at him.

Harry turned green and panicked eyes on to the one standing above him, "Seamus? What are you doing? Let me go," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"No Harry, you called to me, you wanted me, I can tell, you wanted me, not that nancy boy Malfoy, now we can be together, just you and me," Seamus said, a half crazed smile on his face as he gently stroked Harry's naked chest.

"Let me go," Harry mumbled, struggling to get out of the binds that bound him to the bed.

"No, we are going to be together." Seamus said, silencing Harry.

Seamus divested himself of his clothes, Seamus ran his hands over the struggling Harry's chest and stomach, feeling the tantalizing heat that his love gave off. He straddled Harry and lent down, kissing the green-eyed wizard along his neck, and trailing down his chest, he came to Harry's stomach, noticing a bump, he thought that it was just Harry gaining weight for good eating, he then carried on down and finally reaching what he desired.

He took Harry into his mouth, enjoying the unique taste that was Harry. Tears were running down Harry's face as he reacted to what Seamus was doing. Seamus smile up at Harry, to his mind, Harry's tears were those of joy of being with Seamus.

Seamus let Harry fall from his mouth, and used a spell to make Harry ready for him. He pulled Harry's hips up and slid in slowly, enjoying the warmth he felt as he slid into Harry. Harry wished he could scream, as he felt as though he was being split apart from the inside.

"See Harry, we fit together, we belong together," Seamus said as he was fully seated in Harry.

Seamus almost pulled all the way out and then plunged in, slowly and carefully at first, and then fast and harsher, he could feel Harry struggling. He reached down and took Harry into his hand and stoked him in time with his thrusts. Moments later Seamus came, followed shortly by Harry.

"You belong to me now, you are mine." Seamus said, as he pulled out, he could see a little blood on him and cleaned them both up.

Seamus dressed himself and as he started to walk out of the door, he release Harry and said to him, "I will see you later my love, remember you belong to me now, not that nancy boy Malfoy.

Harry sat on the bed, naked and crying, he felt ashamed and disgusted with himself. He quickly gathered his clothes and dressed. He got up carefully, he was in pain, and wondered if his baby was all right. He slowly made his way to the Hospital Wing.

'_Oh Merlin,' _Harry thought to himself as he walked forwards slowly, _'why, why did he do that, oh Merlin what will Draco think, he would hate me, he would, I can't tell him.' _ The tears fell down his face, _'please don't let him have hurt the baby,'_ he pleaded with no one, he gently placed his hands on the bump of his stomach.

He walked in and made his way to one of the beds he laid down, and curled up, his arms wrapped around his stomach, as though protect the child that lay within. Madam Pomfrey walked into the wing, having been alerted to someone needing her help thanks to a charm that Flitwick had devised for her. She saw Harry lying on the bed and rushed over.

She quickly took out her wand and scanned him, she paled as she read the results of her scans and rushed to the potions cabinet and took out three, one to numb the pain, one to heal his injuries and another to prevent any infections, she quickly threw the parchment of her finding on to her desk, not noticing when they fell of the table and rolled away, and underneath one of the many cabinets that lined that walls. She walked back to him and said softly, "Harry, what happened?" she asked the upset young man as she handed him the yellow vial of numbing potions. She already knew what happened, but she wanted Harry to confirm it.

Harry took the potions vial and whimpered, "nothing, please just… no…" he mumbled as he then swallowed the potion, almost sighing in relief as the pain went away.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and said, "Harry, I scanned you, I know you were raped, can you tell me who it was? We can have him arrested for what he has done, but you need to tell someone, you need to tell the Aurors," she told him as she handed him the last two potions, that would help to heal the injuries that were inside and help to prevent any infections.

Harry took the other two vials off her and asked, "My baby, is my baby alright?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled at him and answered, "the baby is fine Harry. Now, we need to contact the authorities."

Harry smiled back a little and sat up, he quickly drank both potions, stood up. Straightened his clothes up and looked at Madam Pomfrey, "Obliviate," he said, erasing her memory of him coming in and what she had found out. He didn't want anyone to know of his shame.

* * *

**Well, her eis another chapter, please review and tell me what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter, just playing with them for a little while.**

**Thank yu for therevies so far.**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Harry was in the room of requirement, lying on a bed that had appeared in the room, he had been sleeping in the room, instead of his own, afraid of going back to his own room in Gryffindor tower. He didn't want to run the risk of being cornered again by Seamus. He had also begun to avoid Draco, feeling as though, if the blond knew what had happened to him, he would be disgusted.

Harry got up and walked out of his sanctuary, he needed to go to the library, just because he wanted to be alone, did not excuse him from the homework he still had to do.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Seamus lay in his bed, in his room in Gryffindor tower, he had not seen Harry around the dorm since they had spent those few precious hours together in an abandoned room, still Seamus thought that Harry loved him now they had spent time together, without anyone else nearby. Seamus smiled when he thought of Harry, as he always did. He got up off his bed and walked out of his bedroom, leaving Gryffindor tower in search of his true love.

He walked along the corridors, spotting Harry as he walked around the empty corridors, Seamus followed the brunette, keeping his distance, and until he could be sure that they would be alone, he would stay away. Harry turned a corner, going towards the library, Seamus smiled, knowing that he would be able to watch his love, he knew that Malfoy was outside at Quidditch practice and Ron and Hermione were still in the dorms.

He walked into the library, following Harry as he chose a desk near the back of the vast room, he quietly approached, keeping to the shadows as he the settled down to watch and wait, to wait for the perfect time when he would be able to be with his love once again.

He sat in wait for almost an hour, when he growled as he say Malfoy walked into the library as well, he watched as the blond walked over to his love, and kissed the brunette. He watched in glee as he saw Harry flinch at the kiss. He knew, he just knew that Harry was his now, that the Boy-Who-Lived would want no other touching him.

He was going to shout out to call Harry to him, but was silence when dean shouted his name.

"Soon my love, you will be by my side, and nothing, no one will be able to pull us apart.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry shuddered a little as Draco kissed him again, though the shudder was mainly because he knew that Seamus was in the room, thanks to dean shouting his name.

"Hey, Love, how are you?" Draco asked as he sat down next to his lover.

Harry somehow managed to smile at him and said softly, "I'm a little tired, but fine."

"You don't look it Harry, are you sure, maybe we can go and see Madam Pomfrey, just to make sure that you and the baby are fine." Draco said seriously as he looked at his partner and saw the darkness underneath his eyes.

"I'm fine, Draco, honestly, I'm fine." He said one again.

Draco smiled at him and said softly, "I'm sorry Harry, I am just worried about you, I can see that you are tired, and I want to make sure you are well."

"I know Draco, and I love that you are so concerned about me, but I do know what my body need most of the time, I know my limits, and I promise to be careful." He reassured the blond.

"As long as you do, I shall try and stop being such a mother hen, I feel as though I haven't seen you in so long, I have missed you Harry." Draco said as he pulled the small teen into his lap.

"Draco," Harry hissed, embarrassed and frightened when Draco refused to let him go, "we are in the library, please let me go." He almost begged, a slight tinge of fear in his voice.

Draco shot another worried look at Harry and let him go, "are you sure you are alright, normally that wouldn't have bothered you at all."

"I'm fine, I'm just a little touchy because of the pregnancy." Harry lied, all he wanted was to rush back to the room of requirement and lock himself in.

"Alright then, my mother was the same, would let my father near her." Draco smiled.

"I wonder about my mother, was she the same." Harry said, glad that the lie had worked.

"You can always ask someone, I am sure they would know." He suggested.

"I think I will, thank you, I should go, I really need some sleep." Harry begged off staying any longer.

"Alright then, want me to walk you to your dorm."

"No, I am alright on my own, why don't you go and see your friends." Harry suggested back.

"I think I will haven't talked to Blaise in a while, I know he has someone new." Draco smiled, as the two got up and left the library.

As they reached a spilt in the corridors, Draco went to kiss Harry once again, Harry ducked out of the way.

"Harry?" Draco questioned.

"Sorry, I just,"

Draco sighed, he had been feeling a little abandoned by Harry over the last two weeks, he had though, as Harry had told him just that it was because he was feeling tired, but maybe it was something else.

"Harry what is wrong, please tell me, has it got something to do with me?" he asked the smaller teen.

"I just cant do this, with you, I just cant," he cried as he then ran off, startling Draco.

"Harry!" he called as he gave chase, unfortunately, Harry knew the secret passages of Hogwarts and was able to get away. Leaving Draco along, and out of breath in a corridor.

* * *

**This was written oh so long ago. Can't believe that I forgot to post this all. I wrote the whole thing, then forgot about it. Silly huh?**

**Please reveiw and tell me what you all think?**


End file.
